Nowadays, most vehicle event data recorders (VEDRs) are only capable of storing and photographing, some VEDR have an emergency button, which allows storing the photograph data in the memory of the VEDR, e.g. SD card, for a short period before or after pressing it. The general way is to photograph the traffic condition in one day as image record with a VEDR and store it, then the image record in the VEDR is output or stored at a computer for further image partition so that the user can upload the image content from the specific event happened on some day manually to the cloud network, e.g. Youtube, Facebook or cloud storage, via file transfer protocol software. Such way can not only retain the traffic condition in the event, but also to restore the truth of the event soon to determine the liability if the dispute or traffic accident happens.
However, the above method is complicating and it requires user to retrieve the storage device, e.g. SD card, of the VEDR and insert it to the computer to download or upload to the cloud network of the images. Moreover, the elapsed time of download and upload is much. Generally, the uploaded images are kept as records for personal uses. If the user wishes to share the traffic images with his/her friends, the effect of sharing is limited. Additionally, if the images are uploaded to the public network, a possibility of infringing other's privacy by exposing his/her license plate and appearance occurs.
If the images taken by VEDR are not handled immediately, letting the VEDR filled with the images recording day by day. Such circumstances might bother the user when sorting the images and the images lose their value from immediate sharing. Although one can use his/her cell phone record the traffic accident and upload its images to the cloud network, e.g. Youtube, Facebook or cloud storage, such cloud networks are not capable of sorting the images. Therefore, even if the images of traffic accident are uploaded to the network, it elicits no response. The value from sharing the images drops sharply.